The Zatrion Chronicles: Book 1
by Zatrion
Summary: Subtitle: Of Ninjas, Titans and Specters. A repost of my first story, to my chagrin. Takes place after Teenage Mutant Ninja Titans, and adds Mortal Kombat and an OC factor. REVIEW, AND REJOICE! Some BBRae, RobStar, and future BBTer. CANCELLED!
1. The Calm Before

**Zatrion Presents**

_Of Ninjas, Titans, and Specters_

This fic is rated M for Language, Violence, Blood and Gore, and possible sexual situations. Characters may die.

This is a crossover fic featuring the Teen Titans (Cartoon version), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Mortal Kombat. I don't own any of these properties. I own Nekros, Tek-NOS, Talleon, Tim, his father, and Zatrion. I must give props to ShadowKnux for providing a basis for this story. This essentially takes place after his story, Teenage Mutant Ninja Titans, so if back story is needed, please read that first.

Note: "Talking", _Thinking_, _"Mind Speech"_

**Prologue: The Calm Before…**

_Such anger, such pain, so many dark thoughts… How can one person hold such destructive power?_

We see an overweight teenage male, squirming in his sleep, sweating with a high fever. Nearby, we see a pair of glasses and a mirror on a bedside table.

If we were to enter his dream, we would see him in a desolate wasteland filled with various corpses, lava rivers, and in the middle of it all, a dark figure in the shape of a man.

_Who…What is that? I feel that if he were to see me, I would…_

We see the dark figure turn towards the boy, with a look of malice and pleasure.

"_Oh, Damn!"_

With a speed greater than any human can hope to copy, the dark man rushes towards the boy, materializing an ornate blade. He stops in front of the boy, raises the blade, nicking the boy's face and…

"AHHHH!" the boy screams.

"Tim, what's wrong?" We see the boy's father enter his room.

"Nothing, Dad. It was just a bad dream." Replies the boy.

"Sure… Wait a minute, when did you cut yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a cut on your right cheek."

Taking his mirror, he is shocked to see the cut. It was minor, but it put him in a state of shock.

_How is this possible? That was just a dream. A dream, dammit!_

"So, how did this cut occur?" We see the boy snap out of his trance by his father's question.

"Um… I guess I cut myself on the corner table while sleeping."

"Makes sense to me. Get a band-aid and get back to bed. Remember, you're sick."

"Sure, Dad."

We observe the boy getting up and heading into the bathroom. Once inside, he opens the cabinet. Inside said cabinet are various pill bottles. We see him grab a

Bottle labeled "No-Doz".

"Great, it's just like a Nightmare on Elm Street movie. What's next? Will the dark man appear in the bathroom mirror? Get a grip, you were having a nightmare and just nicked the corner table while sleeping, that's all."

Removing the last two pills and placing them on the sink, he then grabs the band-aid box and removes one. Placing the bandage on the counter, he puts back the box and closes the cabinet. When he looks at the mirror, he sees… his reflection.

"Like I said, just a dream."

We see Tim placing on his bandage, taking the two pills in his hands, and entering the kitchen.

"Tim, what are you doing?

"I'm getting a drink, Dad."

"Just hurry it up, already!"

Looking around in the fridge, he finds a small bottle of apple juice. Taking it, he downs the two pills with said drink. Placing it back in the fridge, he heads back to his room.

"What did you drink?" The dad asks.

"Does it really matter?" Tim asks back.

"Just tell me."

"It was a bottle of apple juice."

"THAT WAS MINE!" the father yells.

The father then clenches his left hand into a fist and punches his son in the stomach, while grabbing Tim's hair with his right hand.

"Why?" Tim whimpers.

"You have to learn not to touch my shit, got it!" his father replies, and then thrusts his right hand to the wall. Since he was holding Tim's hair, the boy's head was slammed into the wall, rendering Tim unconscious.

Leaving Tim's room, he goes to the kitchen, grabs a beer, and heads into the living room.

"Damn kid, why did he go and do what I told him not to do? I hate to do this, but it's the only way he'll learn."

He then opens his beer, turns on the TV, and begins to doze.

**In the Netherrealm…**

We see the dark figure looking over the body of a freakish monster, holding the ornate blade, blood dripping.

_Who was that boy? How did he get here, since I sensed no stench of corruption on his soul?_

Behind him, another monster rushes towards him.

"Prepare to die, Noob!"

Turning around, Noob throws his sword, the result being the monster is impaled.

"Ha, Noob! Do you think that measly weapon will be enough to kill me?" Yells the monster. "I am an Oni, one of the most feared creatures in all of the realms!" The Oni resumes its charge to Noob.

Undaunted, Noob takes out his 4 shuriken and throws them has his aggressor. Each one of them hit the demon's head, 2 striking the eyes, but the creature doesn't fall. Seeing this, Noob rushes towards the Oni, his right hand clenched and lowered.

"Your death was to be fast, but now that I am pissed off, you will die slow-"The Oni is unable to finish. Noob uppercuts the Oni with such force, that the demon's head is torn off. The Oni staggers, then finally falls.

"Flawless Victory." Noob utters in a low voice. After Onaga's defeat, he was brought back to the Netherrealm, without Smoke, now unable to leave as he pleases. 5 years have passed since then, and Noob has had to constantly fight off zombies and Oni. He has wanted out in order to go after Sub-Zero. Due to what occurred a short time ago, he began to formulate a plan, one that will release him from this damned realm for all time.

"Soon, Sub-Zero, very soon, we shall meet, and then…" He then raised his hands, and a dark force blast vaporized the Oni. He then began to laugh, for the first time in years.

**At Titans Tower…**

Raven awakens, gasping. She looks to her side, and sees her boyfriend, Beast Boy, still asleep. She smiles, thinking back to their first kiss. Even that can't remove the feeling of dread that she is feeling.

"Something's going to happen." She mutters. Looking back at Beast Boy, she notices him beginning to roll off the bed. Using her powers, she pulls him closer to her.

_I won't let anything happen to you, Gar, I promise. _She then crawls back under the covers and begins to fall back to sleep.

**1111**

Wow, that was the longest thing that I have ever written, and this is just the beginning! I know I didn't use Nekros, Tek-NOS, Talleon, Zatrion, or the Turtles, but they will play a major part in later chapters.

Next Chapter: Noob's plan is revealed, Tim leaves his dad, and two new enemies make their appearance to the Turtles.

REVIEW, AND REJOICE!


	2. The Realms

**Zatrion presents**

_Of Ninjas, Titans, and Specters_

I don't own the Teen Titans, the Ninja Turtles, or Mortal Kombat. I own Nekros, Tek-NOS, Talleon, Tim, his father, and Zatrion.

Note: "Talking", _Thinking,"Mind Speech"_

**Chapter 1: The Realms**

**Titans Tower- 9:00 AM**

As per usual, we see the Titans begin to awake from their nocturnal slumber. Cyborg is the first to wake, setting out to make breakfast for the team. When he enters the main area, he sees a massive mess.

_If something like this took place at an earlier time, this would have caused quite a bit of ruckus, _Cyborg thought. _But ever since the Turtles arrived, this is par for the course. I just hope Splinter will kick them in gear and make them clean up the mess when they are done with their training._ He surveys the surroundings, spying many open pizza boxes, (_They have to eat more than pizza,_ Cyborg thought.) multiple empty 2-liter bottles of Mountain Dew, and one thing that gave him a bit of a surprise: Splinter.

_I don't get it. He always overlooks their training and makes sure they don't screw around. Why isn't he doing that today? Perhaps he… No. He can't be, not yet anyways. Maybe I should…No, that's something BB would do._

"Good day, Cyborg. Do you need help with the Fast of Break?" an airy voice asks.

"Naw, Star, I'm just thinking," replies the metallic teen.

"About what?" Starfire asks.

"You see something different here?"

"Do you mean besides the mess?"

"Yeah. Take a look."

Starfire looks around, seeing if anything is out of place, such as the remote actually in visual range, and finally sees Splinter.

"Cyborg, this isn't right. Shouldn't friend Splinter be out clocking the turtles?"

"It's watching, Star. But you're right. This isn't like him."

"Do you think he…" she asks with a worried expression.

"I don't think so, but it's better to be sure."

"Agreed." Replies the red-headed Tamaranian. She goes up to the prone rat and…

"I am fine, Starfire." Replies the aging rodent.

"EEEK!" she shrieks. At that moment, everyone who was still asleep was rudely awakened. The next sound was Cyborg's communicator beeping. On the other side was the leader of the Titans, Robin.

"Cyborg, what's going on? Are we under attack?"

"Relax, Rob, Star just got a little shock from Splinter, that's all."

"Well, since I'm awake, I might as well join you."

"What about Rae and BB?"

"Let the lovebirds be."

"I heard that," replies a third voice.

"Sorry Raven. Didn't know you were there," replied Robin sheepishly. In his face you could see a small blush of embarrassment.

"Dude, I thought that you said these walls were soundproof," yells out a fourth voice.

"The people who made the tower never met a Tamaranian, so they couldn't expect that, BB," replies Cyborg.

"Since we're all awake, I have to talk to all of you," said Raven.

"What is it about?" asks Cyborg.

"I have to wait until the Turtles get back to talk about this."

Behind Cyborg, the main console begins to emit a small beeping noise.

"I guess that will have to wait longer than expected, Rae. The Turtles are sending out a distress signal. Just say the word, Rob."

Robin smirked. "TITANS, GO!"

**In the Netherrealm…**

We see the dark shape, now known to be Noob, sitting in a meditative stance, eyes closed. Suddenly, his eyes open, revealing them to be as black as his costume.

"Things are going according to plan. Soon, I shall be free, and I shall have my revenge," replies the dark clothed Netherrealm denizen.

"Just how are you planning to get free, may I ask?" asks a body in the shadows.

"Reveal yourself, or prepare to perish!" Noob yells and jumps up, preparing for battle.

We see the body leave the shadows, revealing himself to be an elderly man, far older than any human. Despite his extreme age, he is surprisingly athletic and muscular.

"I have no quarrel with you, Noob Saibot," replies the elderly man.

"How do you know of my name, old man?"

"I know all, wraith."

"I doubt that."

"I know, before your demise, you were ordered to obtain an amulet that was created by a fallen Elder God, Shinnok. I know that you committed murder on a member of the Shirai-Ryu clan. I know that were once the Lin Kuei warrior… Sub-Zero."

"That name means nothing to me, old man, and you test my patience."

"I know you meant to contact the Raptor warrior, Reptile, and order him to collect a teenager from Earthrealm."

"Prepare to die, you old fool!"

With this cry, Noob launches himself at the man. With amazing agility, the man leaps over Noob, almost is if he were originally born to travel through the air. Yelling with frustration, Noob throws his shuriken. Almost expecting this, the man merely raises his hands, and a strong ball of crimson energy is launched, destroying the shuriken in a moment, leaving smoke. Noob, shocked by the power of the old man, is unaware that his opponent is behind him. Using a beam of red energy from his finger, the man's strike hits Noob in the square of his back.

"My boy, you have much to learn." Says the elderly man

"You will pay for this. I swear it, you old fool!" Yells Noob.

"You are too quick to deny your past, and attack anyone who were to bring it up. You must learn to control your anger."

"Are you saying I am weak?"

"I merely state the truth, Noob."

Looking into the old man's eyes, he sees that they are a dark red, the same color as his robe, the same color as blood.

Looking at Noob, the man says, "I am willing to help you, Noob."

"Why do you wish to help me, unless…"

"I am growing weary, and I need to mold a successor."

"A successor to what?"

"My throne."

Seeing the surprise in Noob's eyes, he continues.

"I am Talleon, ruler of the realm of Jugon. I have led my realm with an iron fist for over 500 realm cycles, which are similar to your Earthrealm years. I have two associates on Earthrealm, waiting for my call. I will let you use them to your ends, but you must submit your will to me, and become my sub-ruler. Doing so, you will become ruler upon my passing."

"If I were to kill you while being trained…"

"If such an event were to occur, you are to be banished back here, without any power whatsoever. So, do we have a deal?" He extends his hand.

Hesitantly, Noob accepts his hand.

"I feel," says Talleon,"you will be a worthy apprentice."

**Jump City Streets – 8:55 AM**

"I can't believe that I just did that! I must be going crazy." Said Tim.

Tim, tired of the assaults on him by his own father, decided to finally leave. He knew that He would likely come after him, but he no longer cared. He had no brothers or sisters, and his mother was murdered when he was just a year old. Only his father was left, and he became more and more unstable as time passed.

_Maybe I should reconsider this. I mean, he is the only family I have left. Perhaps he might only use the belt._

Before he could really consider this, a shot was fired. Tim recognized that sound. It was his father's service issue revolver.

_Damn, I forgot that he was part of Jump City Vice!_

Another shot was fired, this one whizzing past his left ear. Panicking, he began to run into alleys. Shot after shot was fired, each one closer than the previous. He suddenly felt it, as if a red-hot poker were jabbed into his upper back. He was hit.

"AGHH!"

Ignoring the pain as much as possible, he continued to run, finally collapsing in the outskirts of an alley, his glasses falling off his face, breaking upon the ground. Looking up, he sees something impossible; 2 men that were not quite men. One of them is basically a decaying corpse, while the other seems to be made entirely of mechanical components, and they talk as if they known each other their whole life. Acting out of desperation, he pulls himself to the machine-man.

"Help me… please."

Machine-man looks down, sees the boy, and turns the corpse-man to Tim.

"He is the one our employer asked for," said the machine-man, his voice seemingly human with an undertone of mechanical buzzing.

"Are you sure, brother? This…child cannot be the one our… employer commanded us to capture." Corpse-man speaks with a deep, fierce voice.

Realizing that they harbored ill ideas towards him, Tim decided to pull himself up, and continue running. He was able to run another two blocks before feeling a prick at the base of his neck, causing his vision to become blurry and his breathing labored. Staggering, he managed to walk for a few moments, before going down to his knees and hands, trying to get away from the three threats to his well-being. Reaching back, he grabs what is pricking him in the neck. Pulling it out, he realizes that it is a tranquilizer dart.

_God, if you do exist, why do you hate me,_ was his last thought before drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

Machine-man and Corpse-man exit from an adjacent alley.

"Was that necessary, brother?" Corpse-man asks. "He would have most likely passed out from the shock of his wound."

"It is best to err to the side of caution. You should know this, among all people."

"Well, I guess I just learn slowly." Corpse-man smirks, or rather tries to.

"You two freaks step away the boy!" we hear an authoritative voice yell out. Machine-man turns to see a man wielding a primitive weapon at them.

"Why should we, you weakling?" Asks Corpse-man.

"Because he's my son!" The man cries out.

Looking down at the boy, Machine-man closely studies the boy's wound, looks at the man's weapon, and then back to the boy's wound.

"No father should ever attack his son." Replies Machine-man.

"Wh… What makes you say that?"

"Based upon his wound, and the capabilities of your weapon, I calculate with 100 certainty that your weapon caused said wound."

"Bullshit! Millions all over the world hold similar weapons, and I know that over one hundred of those holders live here."

"That may be true, but each one is unique when the barrel is created."

_Fuck! How does he know that?_

"Besides, I don't know of any other wielders to use bullets made out of titanium."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"I know of only one other assault using titanium bullets, and this one resulted in the death of a new mother and a wife."

"So what?" We see the man begin to sweat. _How can he know this, unless he tapped into the computer database at police headquarters?_

"She was your wife, and was mother to your son."

_FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!_

"So what if I killed her," replies the man, "Bitch had it coming. She was going to leave me and take my son away from me. No one leaves me. No one!" He began to fire at the meaty one, hitting him 6 times, emptying the chamber. The meaty man turned around, and suddenly the cop lost his confidence.

"That was NOT recommended." Corpse-man utters. He begins towards the man. The man continues to pull the trigger, unaware that his weapon is empty. When he realizes this, Corpse-man is 10 feet away. Knowing this, he drop the weapon, and goes to his pants leg. Before he can pull out his backup revolver, Corpse-man grabs his left arm, and with a tremendous force, literally pulls it off of his body. Screaming, he tries to go for his baton with his bad hand, but Corpse-man is one step ahead. He grabs his right arm, and with an equal amount of power, rips it off. Staggering, the formerly proud man decides to run. Corpse-man, seething with rage, grabs the man by his hair, and…

"That's enough, brother. We are being watched." Machine-man looks past the boy on the ground

"Let them watch for all I care. He must pay for what he has done."

"That's enough!" a new voice yells out.

Without releasing the man's hair, he turns to the origin of voice. Past the prone body of the target, there were four humanoids wielding primitive melee weapons, wearing masks, and on their backs were… shells?

"Let go of the man, and we may go easy on your beating." The one who said that was wearing a red mask and was wielding 2 severely short ranged weapons with 3 prongs on each.

"This does not concern you, so leave!" Corpse-man yells.

"Protecting people is our concern, so release him." The one saying this seemed to be the leader of the group, wearing a blue mask, and wielding 2 dark red swords. Behind the red and blue-clad warriors were 2 others nodding in agreement, one in purple and wielding a staff, the other in orange and holding a pair of what appeared to be wood chunks attached by chain. He noticed that the one in purple held another device, circular, yellow, and a big "T" inscribed in the middle.

"Brother, we have wasted far too much time, we must collect the child and leave!" Machine-man yells out.

"…Very well, but before we leave…" Corpse-man places one hand under the man's chin, one on top of his head, and with an audible snap, quickly breaks the man's neck.

"Are you quite done?" Machine-man asks.

"I am now."

"Hold it right there, you are under arrest for murder in the first degree and attempted kidnapping." The one in blue is speaking.

Corpse-man begins to smirk, or tries to due to the rate of decay on his face. "Well, I guess that means we have to resist, right brother?"

"Indeed."

**1111**

Over 2,000 words and 5 pages in this chapter! Wow, I am on a roll. Anyway, I did put in a funny scare moment to try and lighten the mood.

Sorry for use of foul language and such graphic details, but such is to be expected. This fic is rated M for a reason, y'know?

REVIEW, AND REJOICE!


	3. Meet the Brothers

Zatrion presents…

_Of Ninjas, Titans, and Specters_

I don't own the Teen Titans, the Ninja Turtles, or Mortal Kombat. I own Nekros, Tek-NOS, Talleon, Tim, and Zatrion.

Note: "Talking", _Thinking,"Mind Speech"_

**Chapter 2: Meet the Brothers**

**Jump City Streets – 9:00 AM**

The Turtles look at these two… well; you couldn't call them men, they were just too unlike any men that they encountered before. One seemed to speak with authority, while the other was extremely defiant. The one with authority seemed to be made entirely out of mechanical components. The machine person retained the basic shape of a muscular human, save for being well over 7 feet tall. The defiant one shouldn't even exist, since he is basically a corpse with varying levels of decay around his body. His face is unrecognizable due to the lower half being extremely bloody and decayed and the upper half being covered in bandages.

"Donny did you…" Replied Leonardo, the _de facto_ leader of the Turtles.

"The call's been sent." Said Donatello, the tech guru of the Turtles.

"Come on, what're we waiting for? We could take them now, Leo!" Cries Raphael, the hothead of the Turtles.

"We don't know what they are fully capable of, Raph, so calm down." Leonardo says.

"Does anyone else get a bad feeling from this, or is it just me?" Michelangelo asks. He realizes that this is no time for jokes.

"I got the same feeling, Mikey, so be on guard." Replies Donatello.

"From where did you freaks crawl out?" The living corpse asks, his finger pointing at the Turtles.

"We could ask you the same thing, Ugly!" Raphael yells out.

"You are one to talk, freak!" Spittle flies out of the mouth of the living corpse.

"Say that again, ugly. I dare you to." Raphael now points one of his Shadow Sais at the corpse-man.

"Deaf and dumb, huh? Not a wise combination. Do you know who I am? Do you?"

"Should we, you decaying sack of trash?" Raphael readies both of his Shadow Sais.

"You ignorant weaklings! I am Nekros, master of the dark arts!" Saying his name, black electricity emanates from the arm that is pointed at the Turtles.

"And now, you freaks, you will feel true pain."

**In the Netherrealm…**

Noob looks into his realm viewer crystals (a spoil from one of the many Oni that he has slain,) and observes Nekros beginning to attack these odd creatures.

_So, that one is called Nekros. Who is the other one?_

"His name is Tek-NOS." We see Talleon entering Noob's Dorfen (aka his living quarters).

"Stop reading my mind, old man." Noob says.

"Of course." Talleon sits in the Lotus position, his blood-red eyes observing his successor's actions. After a period of time he says "There is something troubling you, isn't there?"

Noob turns and says, "I seek to gain control of this cursed realm, but I have been constantly thwarted."

"So, the great Noob Saibot is asking for help?" We see a small smirk on Talleon's face.

"Only for slaying the current ruler of this realm. I know that in my weakened state, he could have me killed by the very group that I brought to notoriety."

"So, you want me to slay this realm's ruler? Very well." Talleon stands up, facing away from Noob and towards the exit. "May I ask his name?"

"Shinnok. His name is Shinnok."

Talleon tenses for the briefest of moments, but Noob sees the act.

"Reconsidering your word, master?" Noob asks.

"No, just the opposite. Although, I would rather let you administer the killing blow."

"Why is that?" Noob asks, one eyebrow raised up.

"So you would gain his power and earn your right to rule this realm."

"Do you know who Shinnok is?"

"Of course I do, you ignorant fool!" Talleon suddenly turns, his finger pointing to his successor. "What you do not know is that even Elder Gods perish, and Shinnok is at his weakest as we speak." As he speaks, a fierce red aura explodes from him.

"Perhaps, but he still has legions of devoted followers. With one word, he could have us killed." Despite his stone-faced exterior, Noob is in awe of Talleon's power.

"With one word, I can slay them all."

"I doubt that very much, Talleon." _While he may awe me_, Noob thinks, _I sincerely doubt he holds such power_.

"O ye of little faith, why does thou doubt me? Have I not given you the tools to set you free?" Talleon then chuckles. "I shall give you my word, Noob. By week's end on Earthrealm, you will have conquered Shinnok and taken control. By that time, you will have the power to escape."

"Until then?" asks Noob.

"Save your strength, and enjoy the show."

**Jump City Streets – 9:10 AM**

"Brother, we have tarried for too long! We must leave now!" yells out Tek-NOS. "Your vendetta against these creatures has cost us valuable time. Leave them be and grab the child!"

"Your words fall on deaf ears, Tek-NOS. These monsters must pay in blood!" Nekros is holding Leonardo by the throat with one hand. The other Turtles are in serious pain, with Raphael being the worst of them. Michelangelo, meanwhile, begins to sit up, since he is the least hurt.

_Alright, what to do that will give us more time, and won't piss off Big and Corpsey. Jokes? Maybe not. Insults? God, no!_ Mikey mulls through his options, (half of which are jokes) until he picks one that seems to be the best-case scenario.

"So, you seem to be the leader of this rabble." replies Nekros, pulling the injured Turtle closer to him. "Call them off, or I will begin to tear you limb from limb."

Leonardo continues to struggle, despite his massive injuries. "If you kill me, my brothers will go after you with greater determination. So go ahead, do it. I'm not afraid to die."

"Good. But let me tell you something, freak; Death fears me!" Nekros grabs one of Leonardo's arms and begins to pull. Despite the pain, Leonardo refuses to scream. Seeing this, Nekros begins to pull harder, hearing the bones break, until…

"Wait!" Michelangelo calls out. Turning to see who spoke, Nekros throws Leonardo to a brick wall. The Turtle hits the wall and goes unconscious.

"So, you want to die first. How very noble. How very foolish!" Nekros raises his right hand and points his index finger at the shaking creature.

"I just wanted to ask some questions, that's all. First off, why are you pointing at me?" the now-serious jokester asks.

"If you make so much as one step towards me, I will blow your head clean off your body!" The black electricity begins to gather at his fingertip.

The turtle's eyes widen. "Fair enough. I have to ask, why this kid? There are thousands of other ones in the city, so why this one?" Nekros mulls it over, lowers his finger and…

"Brother, he wants to know what we know. Don't tell him anything!" Tek-NOS calls out.

"We might as well tell them, since they're going to die anyways." Nekros says, the arrogance in his voice obvious.

"Brother, listen to me. We must…"

"NO! I have followed your word for years, and for what? You grew more powerful, while I got left behind! No more! From now on, I call the shots!" Nekros points his finger at Tek-NOS. "My first edict is for you to bow to me!"

"Brother, this is nonsense. Think!" Tek-NOS begins to walk towards his brother, when Nekros shoots his bean of dark electricity. It whizzes past the right side of his brothers' head, hitting a vehicle behind him. The vehicle explodes with tremendous force, causing Tek-NOS to stumble.

"You idiot! You nearly killed the child!" Tek-NOS is shocked by his brothers' actions. "You're putting our employer's freedom on the line, and that's unacceptable!"

"I don't care anymore! I am sick of being treated like trash by the likes of him. Now, I control my destiny." We see the dark electricity gathering back at Nekros' fingertip.

"You just do not get it, do you? Our Lord brought you back from death and made you general of his grand army. For such great power, he has shown infinite patience for your… disdain of the rules he set forth. Our employer will not be so forgiving. So let this senseless violence cease, let us reacquire the child, and return from whence we came." With each word, Tek-NOS walks closer to Nekros, trying to sooth the obvious sociopath.

Nekros lowers his arm, the black electricity dissipating. "If you still wish to serve under his thumb, so be it. As for me…" A dark portal appears behind Nekros. "I will rule this world."

"Brother, stop!" Tek-NOS rushes towards him, but is too late. Nekros has entered the portal and vanished. "My Master will not be pleased."

"Well, I think your master might be without any minions soon." Tek-NOS turns to see who spoke the words and found 5 strange young adults. Since he was able to hack into the Police database, he knew who they were.

_Great, just what I wanted to avoid._ "Hello, Teen Titans."

"How do you know of us, since we do not know who you are?" asks Starfire.

"How rude of me. I am Tek-NOS, master of technology, and I learned of you by hacking into the database at the Police station."

"Uh-Uh, no way! I designed that database. It would take 5 super computers from the Pentagon 20 years just to crack into arrest records, and our files can't be cracked at all!" yells out Cyborg.

"You said it was uncrackable. I say it was a great use of 2 minutes."

Cyborg looks at him, his face in absolute shock. Seeing this, Tek-NOS allows himself to chuckle. "Don't feel so superior now, do you?"

"Beast Boy, check on the Turtles." Robin looks at the green teen.

"On it." Turning into his gorilla form, he bounds to check on the severely injured Ninja Turtles.

"You have to forgive my brother's actions, he hates to be insulted." Tek-NOS watches Beast Boy head out with him holding the Turtles. "I never wanted this to occur." His head drops.

"So, what did you want?" This time, Raven speaks.

"I only wanted to follow the instructions of my employer, that's all."

"Why the boy?"

"… I am not at liberty to say why; just that he is the only target." Tek-NOS raises his head up and stares once again at the teenage heroes before him.

"I'm afraid that can't be done. He has to return home." Robin finally speaks to Tek-NOS. By this time, Beast Boy has returned.

"He no longer has a home."

"Oh, really?"

"His mother's been dead for years, and my foolish brother just killed his father. With me, he can have a purpose." He looks behind him, seeing that the boy remains still. _I hope that you can forgive me, child._

"How do we know that you aren't lying?"

"I created myself so that I could not lie." In this, he his telling the truth.

"I guess there is only one way to check that."

"By capturing me, right?" By now, Tek-NOS realizes, _They have made their choice, so I must do the same._

"Right."

"No." Tek-NOS entered into Hapkido style, waiting for their attack.

That's another four pages done. Over 5,000 words total.

REVIEW, AND REJOICE!


	4. Unforseen Consequences

Zatrion Presents…

_Of Ninjas, Titans, and Specters_

I don't own the Teen Titans, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, or Mortal Kombat. I **do **claim Nekros, Tek-NOS, Talleon, Tim and Zatrion.

Note: "Talking", _Thinking_, _"Mind Speech"_

**Chapter 3: Unforeseen Consequences**

**In the Netherrealm…**

"Your so-called generals are failing, Talleon! I should have expected this!" Noob yells out. Only 30 minutes ago, he was absolutely sure that he would be freed. Now, his plans are in doubt.

"This was expected, Noob. Relax." Talleon says.

"How can I relax? My only chance of freedom has essentially been ruined, because of your ignorant generals!" He turns his back to Talleon, planning to leave the Dorfen.

"I knew that something along these lines would occur. It always does. Besides, there are other ways to get free."

Noob pauses and turns his head back to Talleon. "If so, how?"

"I know that there is portal in the walled city that leads to the Nexus." Talleon gazes towards the mentioned city.

"What, pray tell, is the Nexus?" Noob turns to Talleon, an eyebrow raised.

"The Nexus connects all realms. From what legends I was able to decipher while there, the Elder Gods created the Nexus as a place for their Champion to save all realms.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you."

Talleon sighs, and sits down, preparing to tell his disciple the history of reality. "Ages ago, before any realms existed, there were the Elder Gods and the One Being. The One Being fed on the Elder Gods. Soon, the Gods created six weapons that shattered the One Being. Using the remains of the One Being, the Elder Gods created all of the realms. The Elder Gods placed the six weapons, called Kamidogu in 6 different realms. Yet to this day, the One Being's conscious still exists, seeking to regain his power."

"How can the One Being regain it?" By the tone of his voice, he is relatively unconvinced.

"If he were to gain control of the weapons, he would have most of what is necessary to regain his power."

"Yet, he would still be missing something." Noob feels confident, having felt like he shattered his master's preposterous story.

"Very good, Noob. Yes, he would still need an amulet. An amulet created by a Fallen Elder God."

"Shinnok's amulet!" Exclaimed Noob.

"Yes. The One Being tried once already through the Dragon King, Onaga, five years ago."

"I was there, Talleon. Onaga was defeated." _Perhaps this old fool has more insight than I previously thought._

"Onaga was able to collect the six weapons and the amulet, but was unable to succeed in his quest. As you said, he was defeated."

"What about the Nexus?" Noob's patience is wearing thin.

"Ah yes, you must forgive me. The Champion of the Elder Gods is to collect the weapons and the amulet, take them to the Nexus, and place them on the altar so they would be transported to the Elder Gods."

"So, the Nexus is the closest that mortals can get to the Elder Gods. Is there a way to actually see them?" Yet another plan is being concocted by Noob, this time to attack that foolish Thunder God, Raiden.

"I don't know. All I know is that you do not need the child to escape from here."

"And you tell me this now?"

Ignoring this remark, Talleon continues. "There is one problem when trying to gain access to the Nexus. It can only be entered when wielding one of the weapons."

"So where are the weapons located?"

"As I said, there are 6 Kamidogu, and they are spread across six different realms. From what I understand, they are located in Earthrealm, Outworld, Edenia, the Realm of Seido, Chaosrealm, and this very realm." Talleon then proceeds to stand.

"I thought that all of them were gathered in Outworld. How can they spread out over the realms again?"

"I guess that the Champion of the Elder Gods was able to return the Kamidogu to where they rightfully belong."

"Who is this Champion?"

"… I cannot say in all honesty, for I do not know."

"Very well. Can you tell me where the Kamidogu is in this realm?"

"After you take control of this realm, you will find information regarding its location." Talleon turns and begins to leave the Dorfen.

"Where are you running off to, master?"

"Staying in this realm for too long will drain me of all my power. I must return to Jugon in order to regain my strength."

"How long will you be away?" _A coward never leaves before a coming battle._

"An hour at the least, a day at the most." By this time, Talleon has left the Dorfen.

"I will wait your return." Turning around, he once again looks back into the realm viewer crystal.

**1111**

**Jump City Streets – 9:11 AM**

"So, are you going to attack me, or will you bore me into submission?" Tek-NOS asks. He remains in his Hapkido fighting stance, waiting for the slightest hint of a possible attack.

"Beast Boy, grab the kid and get him out of here." Robin whispers, looking at the aforementioned teen.

"What am I, the body mover?" jokes the green teen.

"Not now. We have to ensure that this maniac is stopped, and collateral damage is a high possibility."

"In English, please?"

"Move the kid so that he won't get blown up." Cyborg utters in an almost silent voice.

"Oh." Seeing that the boy is behind Tek-NOS, Beast Boy turns into a mouse, beginning to move to him.

Seeing this, Tek-NOS gestures behind him, launching 5 small discs from a launcher that popped up from his right wrist. "I'm afraid that the child must stay." With these words, 4 of the discs land in a square shape while the remaining disc hovers in the air. A crimson field connects each of the discs, creating a pyramid surrounding Tim.

"What did you do?" Robin looks past this mechanical monster to the crimson pyramid.

"I made sure that I won't be distracted by any… heroics focused on the boy. And I can assure you that it cannot be broken by any of your means."

At that very moment, there was a very audible zapping noise. It seems that Beast Boy touched the crimson energy, and was shot back to the Titans.

"I guess I forgot to mention the crimson Tesla effect. It assures that _nothing _can pass through to the child, whether it's something physical or anything else." While he cannot lie, he can choose to withhold information until he feels prudent.

"Titans, GO!" With that cry, Robin pulls out three explosive discs and throws them with unerring accuracy. Each one hits Tek-NOS in his chest, leaving dents and charred spots. At the same time, Cyborg blasts him in the head with his sonic cannon, causing the head to snap back. Raven uses her power to levitate 2 gas guzzlers into the air while Starfire charges a massive Starbolt. Working in tandem, Raven throws the vehicles at Tek-NOS and Starfire launches her Starbolt at the vehicles. The cars impact the mechanical monster with bone-shattering force. Amazingly, he is able to stop the flight with minimal force. He realizes too late that this was a trap. The Starbolt strikes the gas tank of one vehicle, causing an explosion. The explosion created a chain reaction, engulfing the giant in a torrent of flame reaching high into the sky.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yells out.

"Aw, why didn't you save any for me?" Beast Boy has finally regained his senses, shaking his head.

"Well, you should have got off your butt and got into action!"

"Hey, I can't help it that I got electrocuted! Next time a baddy comes by, save some for me."

"Hehehe. Don't worry, there's still more of me to go around!" The voice boomed out of the raging inferno.

"Show yourself!" Robin is obviously surprised that that… thing could still be alive.

"With pleasure." Tek-NOS strolls out of the fire, undamaged save for the dents and scorch marks. "Did you think that something so… elementary would do me in?"

"Hrragh!" Starfire flies into the sky, her hands and eyes glowing green with energy. She has seen things that defy explanation, but this behemoth has done something that very few others has had the opportunity to do: This thing scared her, and she feared for more than her own safety. She didn't want anything bad happen to her friends, and certainly did not want any harm to come to the one she has grown to care for. To her, this monster was something that must be stopped by all means. If it meant draining all of her energy into her attacks, so be it.

"Star, what are you doing?" Robin is now looking up. As the former partner of the Dark Knight, he still has to remind himself that he can only do so much. Seeing Starfire rise up, preparing to attack, he realized that this was such a time. At the same time, he is in absolute shock. This Tek-NOS character strolled out of the fire as if it wasn't there. And to show only cosmetic damage, (and little amounts at that!) he realized that this may be a futile effort on their behalf. One last he thinks of before snapping back into reality is that being a hero is to stand in the face of adversity, no matter what the outcome may be.

With unrelenting force, Starfire rains down countless Starbolts, each one hitting its intended target with the force of a small missile fired at the speed of light. She resorts back to her earlier days, and her training. She was taught to always attack the most vulnerable portion of the enemy. While he may show no overt weakness, she noticed that his head snapped back when he was struck by Cyborg's attack. Taking this signal, she focused all of her attack onto the head of the mechanical behemoth.

_Ignorant girl, she doesn't realize that she's only making me stronger,_ thought Tek-NOS. He takes calm collection of his surroundings, looks back towards his intended target (who is still unconscious), and activates his Combat Adaptation Program. With this program activated, he begins to study the one attacking him. _No matter what she does, I will come out the victor._ After a few moments, he analyses the material he was able to gather from her attacks. _So, she uses solar energy and converts it into pure bio-plasma. I can surmise that the strength of the attack depends on the emotions of said attacker. _During this time, his right arm begins to change, turning into what appears to be liquid metal. _Thank the High Powers for nanotechnology._

During this time, Raven has landed and begins to plan with the other Titans on what their next plan of action will be. Looking behind her for only a moment, she notices Tek-NOS' right arm beginning to turn into a fluidic state. _What is he doing? More important, HOW is he doing that? _Using her telepathic abilities, she is able to hear the last bit of his thoughts. "Guys, I think Tek-NOS might adapt to all of our abilities."

"What makes you say that?" Robin looks at her.

"I was able to read his thoughts, and it appears that he is infused with nanotechnology."

"Nanotech!? How can he get nanotech?" Cyborg looks at her incredulously. "Better yet, how can you be sure that he has nanotech?"

"Look at his right arm." Saying that, she nods her head towards Tek-NOS' direction.

Glancing behind her, the metallic teen looks at the arm of his enemy, and notices that his arm is quite different than the rest of his body. It almost appears to be in a state of change. "Maybe you do have a point, Rae."

"If what she said is true, then…" Robin looks up, and finally puts two and two together. "Star, Stop!"

Still ignorant to the voice screaming at her below, Starfire continues to attack the enemy. Ignoring the fatigue from her relentless assault, she swoops in to deliver the final attack with her eye blasts

By this time, Tek-NOS has fully adapted to her attacks, and has found a way of converting her energy blasts into energy that he can store in his reserve tanks. His right arm, which was liquid mere moments ago, has solidified into a new weapon; a variable level plasma cannon. Without missing a beat, he aims the currently charging cannon at the Tamaranian princess. Just when she is about to attack, it reaches full power. She realizes too late that he has her dead in his sights.

"So sorry." With these words, he fires the cannon point blank into her chest.

**1111**

Oh, my. Bet you didn't see that coming did you? Or maybe you did? I don't know.

I finally got a review after a period of waiting, and I was ecstatic. For the review, I give out 10,000 virtual gold stars. The next review will hopefully come soon, so I await its arrival with great anticipation.

PSBefore I get any hate mail, let me go on the record and say that I do not wish to portray any character out of character. I may have changed around on how Michelangelo reacted, but you have to realize that he saw a man murdered and his brothers severely beaten. The shock of these events caused a change that will be apparent throughout the story. I also know that I have yet to produce Zatrion. He will be mentioned, though not by name, multiple times by Talleon, have telepathic conversations with Tim and will make a physical appearance in later chapters. As for how late… It really depends on my creativity. Please be patient with me, and I will do my best.

PPSI do not wish to bash any characters. This is meant to be a gloomy fic, so having the heroes beaten down is just par for the course. As to why I left certain characters out, (like Slade,) they will make an appearance in a later fic. You see, I wish to create a series of fics surrounding my original characters. As for the next fic, I have it planned out, but I wish to finish what I started before continuing.

REVIEW, AND REJOICE!


	5. By Any Means Necessary

Zatrion presents…

_Of Ninjas, Titans, and Specters_

I don't own Teen Titans, Ninja Turtles, or Mortal Kombat. Tek-NOS, Nekros, Talleon, Tim, and Zatrion are mine however.

Note: "Talking", _Thinking, "Mind Speak",_ Communicator

**Chapter 4: By Any Means Necessary**

**Jump City Streets – 9:20 AM**

_What is that ruckus?_ After being knocked out for twenty minutes, Tim finally wakes up. _Matter of fact, what is this? _He is staring at the Tesla Field in front of him. Looking around himself, he sees this strange field all around him. Not realizing what it is or the effects that it caused, he flexes out one of his fingers to touch it. When he touches it, he is flooded with a small electrical charge, similar to that from static electricity. With a gasp, he retracts his hand and looks down at it. He can see small blisters forming, as well as small burn marks. _Rule 1: Don't touch anything odd unless asked to._

Ignoring his current situation, Tim looks out and sees Tek-NOS blasting a girl in the chest. At that moment, his already fragile mind snapped. He begins to pound upon the barrier, yelling out, "You coward!" Tek-NOS and the Titans didn't hear him due to the massive plasma blast. Ignoring the pain from slamming his fists into the field, he watches in horror as the girl is launched up and back through the air, crashing into a building quite a ways away, and leaving a massive crash mark on said building. Moments later, she falls to the ground, landing on a car and crushing it. Tim looks away, tears in his eyes. _It seems that anyone that associates themselves with me is courting death. Perhaps I should stop this **by any means necessary**. _

"I'm sorry for what I did, but I merely acted in self-defense." If Tek-NOS could smirk, he would. As a fleeting thought, he thought that he could recreate his body to mimic humans, making him indistinguishable from others. Perhaps some organic skin over a redesigned chassis…

"Self-defense!? I call that murder!" Robin is shocked by Tek-NOS' nonchalant remark. It was as if he knew that the Titans couldn't hurt him, despite what was done already.

"I guarantee that she is still alive, although she might need some new clothing. Your clothing is pathetically weak." Turning around he notices that Tim is awake. "Interesting, you were to be out for another forty minutes." He takes note of this and readjusts the formula in his remaining tranquilizer darts. _How can one made of flesh and bone be able to get up? Fleshy creatures such as him should not be able to do such things._ Tek-NOS' thoughts border on the edge of anger, a human emotion he wished he could fully get rid of.  
"Never mind that, what do you want from me?" Tim looks up at this metallic monstrosity, and could literally sense the anger and confusion in him. _How can that be? It's just a machine._

"For now, I need your coat. It seems that I used a bit too much energy in that plasma blast and inadvertently disintegrated her top." He notices that the boy is looking at him, puzzled. "What? She deserves some modesty at the very least."

"A bad guy who can fight mercilessly, but still believes in modesty. Now I think that I've seen it all." He mutters to himself. "O-kay, I guess that I can do that, provided you release me from this… container. I know you expect me to run, but I won't."

"Do I look like an idiot to you? I know that you want to leave badly, but if that were to occur, I would chase after you, and this cycle would continue. I don't have the time, or patience, for that."

"Is that other person beginning to rub off on you, or are you just extremely paranoid to begin with? Speaking of which, where is that creepy guy?"

"…Very well. I will release you from this containment unit. If you run, however, I will dart you again." Tek-NOS puts up his left arm, and a micro-dart launcher pops out from beneath it. "And this one will be guaranteed to keep you down for well over 24 hours."

"I give you my word that I won't run away." With these words, the barrier surrounding him dissipates, but the discs remain. The discs soon attached to Tim. _Damn. _"Let me guess, these discs contains something that monitors my actions."

"Correct."

"I can also guess that they stay on as long as you still function."

"Right again."

"And if I wander too far away, would these discs do something?"  
"You would receive a minor shock. Thank you for reminding me."

"I thought that machines can't forget."

"Who said I was entirely a machine?"

"AAAGH!" Robin begins to rush towards Tek-NOS, all semblance of strategy gone. He pulls out his collapsible Bo staff, holds it as if it was a baseball bat and pulls his arms back.

"I suggest that you move away from me, lest you get hurt." Tek-NOS looks towards his recently released target. He notices that the boy looks at him in an odd fashion, but nods his head. "If you could, please give the girl I blasted your coat."

Tim begins to run towards the massively damaged area, pulling off his coat. _What is that guy's problem? He's a machine, yet still shows emotions, and has a code of ethics. What sort of screwed-up place is this town? _ When he reaches Starfire, he begins to blush uncontrollably. _I nearly forgot that I have never seen any real girls, much less…_ His thought stops abruptly with one look at her. _Oh my…This is awkward, to say the least. _He tries to avert his eyes, but is too late. He looks at her, his eyes focused on her chest going up and down, up and down. _At least she is breathing._ With that attempt to turn what seemed to be lecherous into something with concern, he begins to put his coat on her, ignoring the shiver in his back and the growing heat in his lower extremities. Once the coat is put on (and zipped up), he decides to duck behind a nearby dumpster. "Damn, I lost my glasses. At least I can see without them."

While Tim finishes with his problems, Robin's problems are just beginning. He begins to attack Tek-NOS without any forethought or strategy, raining down repeated blows upon his metallic skull with the collapsible Bo staff. Deciding to play along, Tek-NOS bends his head with accordance to the blows. With each fierce blow to the right side of his head, it would snap fiercely to the left. Each thrust struck, he would snap his head back. After being hit well over 30 times, Tek-NOS prepares for Robin's final assault. _This human is so predictable._

Not realizing that he was playing into Tek-NOS' hands, Robin begins to let loose with his final attacks. With enough force to break stone, he strikes the metallic menace in the back of the neck, breaking the Bo. Continuing his charade, Tek-NOS drops to his knees. This didn't stop him, however. Jumping up in the air, he delivers a devastating roundhouse kick to the left side of the head. If Tek-NOS were human, his neck would most likely be broken by the force of said kick. Although not human, Tek-NOS is put on his back, but only because he chose to.

"Robin, he's just toying with you!" Raven yells to the Teen Wonder. Unfortunately, her warning went unheeded as he continued to attack recklessly.

"Rob's got this in the bag, Rae." Beast Boy looks at the pale girl with a look saying, _What are you thinking?_ "Just look at the damage that he's dishin' out."

"But with each strike, he's getting weaker, and Tek-NOS hasn't lost any energy."

"She's right, BB. I've been keeping tabs on this, and while it looks like Robin has the upper hand, Tek-NOS has been waiting for him to get too exhausted to fight." Cyborg preps his sonic cannon.

"Cy, will that be necessary?" The green teen looks at his friend as if he was crazy.

"Just shut up and change for battle."

While all of this arguing is occurring, Robin picks up one part of his broken Bo and advances to Tek-NOS. Still entrenched in his chaotic thoughts, he positions himself over the head of the mechanical maelstrom. "So you think you can get away with hurting her, do you? Do you? Huh? Huh? Huh?" With each question, the enraged teen strikes the head. Still unfinished, Robin pulls up the remains of the Bo, with his grip focused at the top.

_This isn't supposed to happen _were Tek-NOS' last thoughts before Robin plunged his weapon deep into the left eye of the cyber criminal.

**1111**

**In the Netherrealm…**

Noob looks once more into the realm viewer crystals, observing the strike just inflicted on Tek-NOS. _His theatrics will cost him dearly._

"Too true, Noob." Talleon enters the Dorfen, seemingly at his peak.

"Completed already, Master? I thought you said an hour at the least." Noob is surprised, to say the least.

"I forgot to say an hour in my realm's time. You should know that all realms function on different sets of time. So how long was I gone?" Talleon asks.

"6 minutes."

Talleon then proceeds to stroke his beard, whose length would put Merlin's beard to shame. "Interesting, but that must wait. How does Tek-NOS fare?"

"The boy with the cape just impaled him in the eye." Noob shudder involuntarily at such an action.

"It is of no concern. All that will do is infuriate him. I have seen it many times before."

"I shall give you the benefit of the doubt, Master. However, I believe that we should accelerate our plans."

"I expected as much. Tell me, is it because I am at full power, Noob?" Talleon turns to the crystal and waits for an answer. A moment of silence then Noob speaks.

"Of course. I wouldn't tell a lie to you, Master."

"To say I am surprised is an understatement. Few tell me the truth, and even fewer mean it." Talleon looks to his new charge and thinks; _He truly is becoming a worthy successor. Perhaps I can do away with most of the more… useless lessons. _"I do agree with your course of action. However, I feel that that assistance would be prudent to our cause."

"Will such assistance lead to overkill?" Noob looks at his master.

"Living for as long as I have, you learn there is NO such thing as overkill."

**Jump City Streets – 9:25 AM**

_X'hal, what hit me?_ This was the first thought that came to mind when Starfire awoke. _Why is there a coat on me,_ she thinks as she looks down for any injuries. She decides to unzip the coat and sees why she has the clothing article. In a state of embarrassment, she zips the coat back up. Looking up, she sees Robin moving away from that mechanical monstrosity. "Robin!"

"Star, you're okay!" Robin then proceeds to run to her, while she floats to him, her arms open. When they reach, they come together in a powerful embrace. "I was afraid I lost you." His eyes are filled with tears as he touches her hair (_Her hair, so fierce, yet soothing_) with the back of his right hand.

"You will never lose me, as long as we are together." She takes his right hand into both of hers and brings them to her chest. "Nothing can stop what we have for each other." Looking up to his face, she sees that his face turned bright red and his eyes are glazed over. "Are you unwell?"

Snapping out of his trance, Robin replies, "I'm fine Star. But before we finish our declarations for each other, we have to apprehend Tek-NOS."

"Agreed." With these words, the two set out towards the rest of the team.

While the Titans regrouped, Tim waited for any action from Tek-NOS. Although he saw no form of movement, he decided to stay put. Some feeling in his gut told him that Tek-NOS was far from finished. After seeing the disks still attached to him, he knew he couldn't leave.

While the Titans were conversing, Raven was asked to search the alleys for the boy. After a short period of time, she finds the boy, hiding behind a dumpster, his head between his legs.

"What do you want?" Raven is thrown off by the voice of the boy. It seemed to be hollow, but filled with emotion. The boy's head turns up to the purple-haired empathic. "Well, are you going to say something or stare at me?" His voice suddenly goes sarcastic, almost lulling her into silence.

"The battle's over. You can come out now." She replies.

"You and I both know better than that. He's probably biding his time, waiting for you to become lax."

"Are you sure?"

With those words, Tek-NOS screamed, not of pain or fear, but of anger. _How can one unpowered teenager do what the most powerful Elite had trouble doing?_ He went into a temporary shutdown in order to assess current damage. _Perhaps I should stop toying with these "Heroes" and complete my objective, **by any means necessary.**_ Once he fully processed these thoughts, he sat up with the remains of the Bo still in his eye.

"What are you, the Terminator?" Beast Boy asked this question.

"I am afraid I do not follow you, but I will now terminate you and your team with extreme lethality." With these words, he turns his right arm into the plasma cannon.

"Titans, take out that cannon!" Robin pulls out more of his explosive discs while yelling out the orders.

With the orders given, Beast Boy charges at Tek-NOS in his rhino form. Anticipating such an action, Tek-NOS jumps over the green teen and fire off a dart from his left arm towards the neck. Sensing the dart, Beast Boy turns into a mouse, the dart missing his neck by a considerable amount. What he didn't realize is that Tek-NOS, despite his anger, is able to think ahead, and expected that he would change into something small in order to dodge the attack. So while Beast Boy dodged the attack with ease, he had no idea that Tek-NOS was preparing to stomp on him.

Cyborg saw this and used his sonic cannon. "No one stomps on my boy!" The blast doesn't even phase Tek-NOS, but it allows Beast Boy to change his shape into a gorilla and kick Tek-NOS into the air. Once he is in the air, Starfire charges in, grabs him with one hand and strikes him with her fists. While she doesn't enjoy this, she realizes that using her Starbolts will only make him stronger, and he is too much of a threat already. After a dozen powerful fists to the face, she releases him and clenches her hands together and brings them down over his neck. He plummets to the ground, only to land on one knee and with one arm outstretched. Standing up, he notices the ground is littered with various explosive devices, all primed to explode.

"Well…" At that moment, all of the explosives blow with enough force to level a 10 story building made of steel.

"Is it over?" Starfire lands, holding her very bruised hands. She is able to break stone and easily dent steel if properly motivated without any adverse effects. This is a testament to how powerful Tek-NOS' armor was.

"Hopefully, since I don't have anything else." Robin looks at her, and finally notices the coat. "What's with the coat, Star?"

"I woke up with this on me. I wasn't sure why until I tried to remove it."

"Why didn't you remove it?" Robin asks.

"Let's just say it is better that I leave it on."

Robin looks at her, wondering what she means when his eyes widen suddenly. "You don't mean…" His face is absolutely red in embarrassment.

"Yes, I am afraid that I lost 'it'." She says this in a low voice as to not be heard. Her face, although very tanned already, also shows a hint of a blush.

**1111**

While Robin and Starfire have their discussion, Cyborg and Beast Boy look for Raven. They eventually find her in an alleyway, along with the boy that Tek-NOS captured.

"Rae, where were you?" Cyborg asks, "Or better yet, why were you here?"

"I figured it would be prudent to find him." She points her thumb behind her, to the boy.

"Just don't scare us like that from now on, OK?"

"No guarantees there."

While they talk, Beast Boy heads towards the boy, seeing that he hasn't moved at all. "Are you alright?" He is relieved to see the boy's head turn up towards him.

_I swear, I am going to hate that question for the rest of my life. _"Just what are you 3 supposed to be?" Tim surveys who spoke to him, and finds 3 people who are quite different from normal. One of them is a black teenager who is mostly machine. The one who spoke to him a moment ago is female, wearing a black leotard, a purple cloak, and has a red gem on her head. The one speaking to him now appears to be the most normal, save for the fact that he is entirely green and is in a black and purple outfit. _If anything, I'd say I had lost my mind._

"Dude, you don't know who we are? Where have you been living, under a rock? We're the Teen Titans!" Beast Boy looks down at the boy and notices the blank stare.

"Teen what now?" _Man, what sort of trash was in that Tranq? Now I'm seeing things, and speaking with them_

"We defend the city from all sorts of problems. Don't you watch TV?"

"No."

Staring at the boy in shock, Beast Boy asks, "What about the radio? Don't you listen to the radio?"

"Don't have one."

"Computer?"

"What's that?"

"Cy, I don't believe this." Beast Boy turns to his closest male friend, his mouth agape.

"What?" Asks the titanic teen.

"This kid has never watched TV, listened to the radio, or even heard of a computer."

"WHAT!? Man, this kid has been deprived. He had to have some form of entertainment while growing up." Cyborg shakes in head, utterly confused.

"Maybe he reads." Raven spoke, causing the boy to clinch together.

"I said entertainment, not torture, Rae." Cyborg replies jokingly. Beast Boy begins to chuckle, earning a stern glare from Raven.

Just when she begins to retort, the communicator beeps. "You're lucky you're my friends." Pulling it out from a pocket in her cape, she opens it. "Raven here."

"Raven, where are Cyborg and Beast Boy?" The boy listens intently. He can tell right away that the one calling this "Raven" seems to command authority.

"Right by my side, Robin. Is the situation taken care of?"

"It looks like it. Did you find the boy?" _So the authoritative one is called Robin,_ thought the boy. _Sounds a bit femmish to me._

She stares down at Tim, her purple eyes focused on him. "I'm looking at him."

"Bring him out. I think we should get him home now."

"Good idea." With those words, she closes her communicator.

"I'm not going out." The boy says. Raven looks at him in a state of shock, her face echoed by her comrades.

"Ah, come on man. No one's going to hurt you." Cyborg walks towards him when the boy finally stands up.

"Don't patronize me. Besides, I know that that… thing isn't done yet."

"Oh, really. Why's that?"

"These discs on me aren't a sign of fashion. These allow him to keep tabs on me and cannot be taken off. They only come off when he can no longer function."

"And since they're still on, then…"

"Tek-NOS is still capable of fighting." Raven finishes Cyborg's sentence. "Beast Boy, go out to Robin and Starfire and tell them to be on guard."

"Got it!" With those words, Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah and sprinted out.

"I suggest that you two should also head out. From what I was hearing, you might need all the power you can muster."

"What about you?" Raven once again looks at the boy, only to see him sit back down on the ground and put his hands on either side of his head.

"I guess I'll just wait here for whoever beats who senseless."

Deciding to do what is prudent, the two Titans head out.

_Most likely, it will be you, I'm afraid,_ thinks Tim. With a sigh, his head is once again between his knees. _God, if you're there, please tell me what I did to piss you off._

**1111**

Now, I know that some of you wish to ask "If he never watches TV, how can he know what 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' is about, or if he even heard about it?" You see, he tended to sneak out when his father was at work, and the newest one has just been advertised in the newspaper as "released in time for Halloween" last year. So, while his father was out, he took money that he saved up and headed out to see it. He was 17 at the time, but the usher wanted to ID him. Undaunted, Tim pulled out his father's old ID card and identified himself as his son. Satisfied, he let Tim pass through. He was able to watch the whole movie, but realized that these types of movies didn't fit him. Once he got home, he waited for his father to arrive.

**1111**

Wow. Only 5 chapters and I reached over 11,000 words. This is quite a feat for me, since I rarely do actual story-based writing. This is actually exhilarating. I feel that my stories will be looked upon favorably in the coming years. Or that could just be gas, I don't know. But I still find this to be a great way to pass the time.

**1111**

REVIEW, AND REJOICE!


	6. Pain

**Zatrion Presents…**

_Of Ninjas, Titans, and Specters_

You should know by now that I don't own Teen Titans, Ninja Turtles, or Mortal Kombat. Talleon, Zatrion, Tek-NOS and Nekros are my property, however.

Note: "Talking", _Thinking, "Mind Speech",_ Communicator

**Chapter 5: Pain**

**Jump City Streets – 9:26 AM**

_This is impossible! How can 4 measly teenage fleshbags do this to me?_ Tek-NOS is buried under tons of rubble and metal debris. _I am unstoppable!_ He tries to move, only to find that he is damaged to a debilitating degree. _My plasma cannon is junked, and my micro-dart launcher is useless. My arms and legs are down to 75 of their initial power._

If robots could smile, Tek-NOS would be doing so.

_I've been waiting for a challenge. I've been too overconfident in my abilities, and underestimating those of my enemies. The ones in the past were predictable, easy to manipulate. But these ones, these ones are different. They are random, yet organized. Perhaps a greater study of them is needed._ With a nod, he begins to stir.

**1111**

**In the Netherrealm…**

**"**I'm curious, Talleon. Some time ago, you said that you were well over 500 years old." Noob grabs his Troll Hammer, and places it upon his back.

"That I am." Talleon is once again in a meditative stance.

"How is that possible? Normal humans perish before they even reach 100 years of age."

"You of all people should know that I am far from any human." Talleon's piercing red eyes are directed to Noob's face.

Noob's eyes are equally piercing, only they are pitch-black. "What are you, then? Edenian, Outworlder? Perhaps you come from the realm of Seido, or even the realm of Chaos? Maybe you really are native to the Netherrealm."

"I originally came from the realm Arkoth, the antithesis of Jugon."

"But you now rule that realm. Pray tell, how did you conquer it?"

"By force and cunning, my disciple. How else?" Talleon tilts his head back, his eyes closed and a smile upon his face. The moment passes quickly, however, and Talleon once again stares at the realm viewer crystal. "But that will have to wait. Tek-NOS is rising."

"Do you believe that he will succeed, Master?" Noob's eyes are also fixed on the realm viewer crystal.

"There many be a chance that he may, but more likely he will go berserk and slay the child."

"I still wonder how the child is able to cross the boundaries between the realms without the assistance of the gods."

"Does it really matter?" Talleon's eye are once again fixed on the ebony ninja.

Noob looks up to the ceiling. "It doesn't anymore."

"I thought as much." Soon, Talleon is meditating.

**1111**

**Jump City – Unknown Location**

"So, these "Titans" are more than capable warriors. The question is, will they bow before me before they die?"

Nekros is peering into an energy sphere, showing the Titans. He has secluded himself away from the city by heading into its cavernous underbelly. While only a short time has passed since he and Tek-NOS had their argument, his secluded lair seems to be ancient.

"It amazes me that this world seems to be so similar to Jugon. Yet, I loathed that place for its emphasis on technology." Nekros walks around, taking in the dankness of the place. "This place is so similar, yet the magical potential of the very ground holds great merit."

_"Nekros, what are you doing?"_ Nekros closes his eyes and concentrates. We can see his spirit leave his body and dive deep into the earth. Soon, he arrives within the Netherrealm.

_"Talleon, what do I owe this distinct honor?"_ The sarcasm in his voice is evident, yet Talleon overlooks it.

_"You have violated my word, and thus my law! Those who violate my laws must pay the price." _Talleon's psychic voice is fierce, like the roar of a lion and the sound of a rushing waterfall. His body is dormant within the Dorfen, yet his spirit is overhead, speaking to Nekros.

_"I grow weary of you, Talleon. You lay claim to taking me from Death's very hand, yet I have never seen you do so to another."_ Nekros' psychic voice is serpent-like in nature.

_"I do so when I feel it has merit. You don't think I can do such an act, can you?"_

_"I just find it that you refuse to bring back the very best bodies. What of Zatrion?"_

_"NEVER SPEAK THAT NAME!" _Talleon's aura flares, pure red.

_"You still fear him, even though his spirit and body are torn from each other."_

_"I do not fear anything."_

_"Then allow me one final power before I part ways with you. Give me your power of resurrection, and I shall create an army that could never be conquered. To refuse is to show fear, and as you said, you fear nothing."_ Nekros' spirit smiles the smile of the dead, showing decaying teeth.

_"Nekros, you have been my most valued general. Reconsider."_

_"I was given the impression that you favored Tek-NOS, since his technology is everywhere in Jugon."_

_"That may be, but I was to hold you with the greatest honor I can give; leader of my Invasion Armies."_

_"Do not entice me with your false promises, Talleon. You may fool that wraith, but I know better."_

_"... Very well. I concede my powers of resurrection to you. Before I do so, you must swear two things on your honor." _

_"What may those be, former Master?"_

_"First, I wish to have the boy brought to me. He holds potential to be your successor. Bring him to me. If he is dead, resurrect him. "_

_"And the second?"_

Talleon looks back down at the Dorfen. _"The wraith wishes that certain warriors be spared from death."_

_"Why so?"_

_"So that he may kill them."_

Nekros' spirit closes his eyes, taking his time. He answers, _"I agree to the first, but I cannot to the second."_

_"To deny one request is to lose the power. Is that worth the risk?"_

Nekros' eyes look at the spirit of Talleon. _"How will I know which to spare?"_

_"While you may be able to use your powers on most of the population, the chosen ones will be immune to them."_

_"I do not like this, but I agree to the terms."_

Talleon puts forth his left hand, and open it. Within is a small sphere of energy, not much larger than a grape. _"This is the power of resurrection. Use it wisely, for it drains you of your life force."_

_"You forget, Talleon, but my life force is eternal."_

Talleon looks upon Nekros. _"Yes, that is true. But also know this; while you may bring their bodies back to life, their spirits remain, and as such, are just empty shells. And before you ask, you still have your spirit because it refused to leave the body."_

_"Yet I can feel that the power has the ability to return the souls to the bodies."_

_"That may be, but even I cannot access such power."_

Nekros' spirit crosses his arms as a sign of impatience. _"I see…"_

_"Now, receive the power!" _The sphere floats off Talleon's hand and slowly enters the chest of Nekros' spirit. Soon, there is a violent scream, a seamless blend of ecstasy and anguish.

With that, Nekros finds himself back in his body. Raising his hand, he focuses his life force. It soon erupts, as a small green flame.

"Excellent."

**1111**

**Jump City Streets – 9:30 AM**

_Hopefully that will take care of him._ Robin looks down at the pile of rubble. _If it doesn't, then I believe that we're done for._

"Robin, what is the matter?" Starfire hasn't seen him like this since he was taken by Slade.

"I hope it's over. But what if it isn't?" Robin looks back at her, his voice trembling.

"Just do not think about it." _Why is he so scared? This isn't like him._

"Guys! Guys!" Beast Boy reaches them. Starfire turns her attention, and herself to him.

"Beast Boy, what's going on?" Robin turns around, his eyes focused on the green teen.

"He's not done! Whatever you do, don't…"

His message is interrupted by the sound akin to a gun blast. All three of them turn back to see a metallic fist rising out of the rubble.

"…Impossible." Robin's jaw drops in disbelief.

"Robin?" Starfire is also in shock, only she shows fear.

Beast Boy, obviously miffed, begins to whine. "Oh, man. What is it with the constantly returning villain? I swear, it's like we're in some sort of cartoon or comic."

**In the realm between universes…**

We see a young adult, no older than 18, typing on his computer, when suddenly…

sneeze! _Either someone broke the fourth wall, or I got a cold. Meh, it's probably a cold. But just in case… _He pulls out a small piece of paper and a pencil, and begins to doodle. _If anything like that happens again, I'll… No, It'll never happen again._ With that, he places on a set of headphones, and resumes typing.

**Jump City Streets**

"BB, next time you think something like that, I'll smack ya." Cyborg and Raven have finally reached the team.

"Where's the boy?" Robin notices the lack of the kid.

"He suspected that Mr. Shiny wasn't finished, so he decided to wait." Cyborg points his thumb back to the alleyway.

"Well, here we go again." Robin pulls out a backup Bo, and gets into fighting form.

Tek-NOS finally pulls out from beneath the tons of rubble, and the extent of his damage is apparent; his arms are sparking, while one of his legs has lost much of it's initial mass. His chest is heavily pitted, scorched and dented, while a small crack is around his entire head, above his visual receptors.

"I must give you credit. Very few have done this much damage to me, and the last time such damage was incurred was over 10 realm cycles ago." His speech is more warbled, due to the damage. "But I am afraid that playtime is over." His left arm thrusts back behind him and grabs the closest vehicle, which happens to be a vacated gasoline tanker.

"Give it up, Tek-NOS. You're outnumbered." Robin stands ready, as do the other Titans

"Yet, you are outclassed. I stay true to the axiom, quality over quantity." With those words, his nanotechnology begins to activate.

"You can't lift that in your current condition. Right now, you have to be at the very most 75." Cyborg states this instead of asking a rhetorical question.

"Who said anything about lifting it?" Behind him, the tanker begins to be absorbed into Tek-NOS. Soon, the only things that remain are the wheels. No metal, no gasoline. Anything that could be of use to him, he absorbed.

"God Modder!" Beast Boy yells out.

**In the realms between universes…**

Sneeze! "Okay, this is getting annoying!" The boy get up and… suddenly runs to the bathroom, but not before knocking his left knee into the nearby sofa. "Dammit!"

_**A few minutes later…**_

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes. I have to find out what's making me sneeze." The boy sits down once again, and begins to think about what has occurred. _It seems that someone, or something, is pissed about me is some way, shape or form. What did I do? Perhaps it's my cold… Nah! Although, I should know better than to cavort out in the snow in only my shorts and sleeveless. _Getting the shivers just thinking about it, he rubs his arms.

"AH! I got it! I need to give him a flamethrower." Sitting back down in front of his computer, he begins to type again.

**Jump City Streets**

**"**BB, shut up! Now is not the time for your senseless blathering!" Cyborg looks back at him, his Sonic Cannon aimed at Tek-NOS.

"This isn't right! He has to have some kind of weakness, but each time we do something drastic, the rules change! It's as if…"

"Stop! Just don't say it." Cyborg's yell make Beast Boy go chibi.

"Hmmm…" Tek-NOS takes quick inventory of his absorption. Since his leg was the most severely damaged, it received the most repairs. Soon his legs are back in pristine condition, while his arms are moderately changed. His chest receives very little repair, and his head gets none at all. Looking at his gauges, he finds himself at 90, and something extra; the gasoline. _Liquidous carbon form, very combustible when in a vapor and combined with air. I wonder…_ His right arm morphs into a two-pronged weapon, one higher than the other, while the lower one is slanted upward.

"Now what's he planning?" Robin looks at the arm and sees something unexpected; a small electrical spark emanating from the lower prong. _A taser? Let's just hope… _He then sees a small flame appear from the top prong. "Watch it, he's got a flamethrower!"

"Ah, man! That's just not fair!" Cyborg begins to whine.

"I told you, Cy, I told you!" Beast Boy regains his composure.

"Well, are all of you going to attack me, or do you realize your futility?" Tek-NOS looks down at his newly acquired weapon, his head slanted. "Perhaps you can finally let me finish my objective."

"Forget it. He wants to be left alone." Raven levitates over her teammates, her dark aura covering her hands and her eyes pure white.

"I have tarried too long with you lot. I must complete my mission, so if you don't mind, move."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven recites her mantra and launches dark magic bolts that strike his head, and envelop his body in smoke. When the smoke clears, Tek-NOS is still standing, only the top of his head is missing. Instead of there being a gaping hole, or a cavity filled with circuitry, there is a small jar. Within that jar lies a brain suspended in a green liquid.

"Gross!" Beast Boy turns a darker shade of green, covers his mouth, and runs off to an alley. We hear his retching off-screen.

"I did not see that coming." Starfire also looks unwell, but is handling it much better than Beast Boy (who just returned).

"Hmph. If you think that's bad, wait until you meet my brother." Tek-NOS looks down at the top of his metal head, then looks back at Raven. "I never suspected you of holding such powerful dark magic. I can tolerate fleshly beings to some extent, but I loathe magic!" He then pulls out a small bar from his back. Pressing a button on it, it converts into an energy axe. Looking at it for a moment, he then throws it at the raven-haired empath.

**1111**

Well, Tek-NOS' little secret has been revealed. Will this push him over the edge? And who is the boy in front of the computer? Comedy relief, or an actual part of the story?

Before I stop, let me say this: WHERE THE HELL IS MY WHITE CHRISTMAS? Where I live, White Christmas was almost guaranteed. It seems that God found it funny to make it cold, but absolutely no snow! This is absolute… you know. Sorry about my tirade, but I just hate the dullness of this winter. Where's the chance to slide in some fresh powder?

REVIEW, AND REJOICE!


	7. Hurt

**Zatrion presents…**

_Of Ninjas, Titans and Specters_

I do not own Teen Titans, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, or Mortal Kombat. The characters Tek-NOS, Nekros, Talleon, and Zatrion are my originals.

Note: "Talking", _Thinking, "Mind Speak, _Communicator

**Chapter 6: Hurt**

**Jump City Streets – 9:26 AM**

_Why do they fight? Why do they wish to protect me?_ Tim is in the alley, his head between his knees. _It doesn't make any sense. Don't they realize that the more they fight, the more likely it is that someone will die? It nearly happened already._

Soon enough, he hears the sound akin to a gunshot. Putting his head out in front of the garbage container he's hiding behind, he sees Tek-NOS' metal hand rising out of rubble. _Damn, he just won't quit._ Getting into a crouching stance, he begins to stand. _There's only two ways to stop this, and both require sacrifice on my behalf. The question is, how much am I willing to give up?_ He finally decides to fully stand up. When he does, he hears a strange sound. Turning around, he finds something that takes him aback; a bipedal reptilian humanoid. This creature is severely bruised, and has trouble moving. Around his head is an orange bandanna, and is holding some strange weapons (_Nunchaku_, Tim told himself). Seeing the weapons, Tim backs up.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Tim looks at the creature and notices the three-fingered hands, the true lack of lips, and the shell on the creature's back. Not knowing what to do, he raises his fists up.

"Take it easy! I'm one of the good guys!" The humanoid speaks up. Tim's eyes widen.

"Wait a minute, did you just talk?" He lowers his hands. _It's official, I lost my mind_.

"No, that was the other giant turtle that walks on two legs." The creature's voice is dripping with sarcasm.

Tim looks behind the turtle, and notices three other shapes. They too are turtles standing upright, but they are more severely beaten. Tim decides to reply when…

sneeze! _What the hell! I didn't feel any sneeze coming! This is just too much._ Snapping out of his trance, he sees that the three other turtles are talking to the one wearing orange.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" This turtle is wearing a blue bandanna, and one of his arms is hanging loosely from his side. He notices that the two behind the orange and blue are wearing red and purple bandannas.

"Don't you recognize the kid, Leo? This is the kid that those two creeps were talking about!" Mikey raises his voice to Leo.

"Speaking of creeps…" The red one begins to speak, but is suddenly cut off by the one with the purple bandanna.

"Give it a rest, Raph."

"No way, Donny. That sick freak has to pay for what he did."

The turtles continue to argue, the voices beginning to crescendo. Tim decides to slowly walk away from them.

_Good grief! They argue almost as much as…_ Tim turns around, and notices something that makes him both ecstatic and sorrowful; the body of his father. "Dad?" Ignoring the arguing turtles and the battle behind him, he walks to the body. "Dad? Oh my god…" He sees that his father no longer has his arms, and his head is very askew.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Please, God, no." He is now kneeling beside his father, holding him in his arms, his eyes stinging with tears. Looking down at his hands, he sees them covered in blood, the blood of his father. He wants to scream, but his voice has left him. Despite all the pain that his father put him through, Tim still loved him.

_No matter what you did, Father, I forgive you._ Slowly placing the body back down, he closes the eyes, kisses the forehead, and stands up. _Don't worry, I'll see you soon enough._ With this he rushes back to the alleyway with the turtles. It seems that they have stopped arguing, and are trying to rest. Tim gets to the mouth of the alleyway when Mikey sees him.

"Kid, where were you? You had us…" Mikey suddenly goes silent when he looks into Tim's eyes. Within those eyes, he sees no hope for the future. "Kid, whatever you're planning, don't do it." With those words, the other turtles' attentions are focused on Tim.

Tim ignores Mikey, and continues past the other three turtles. Each one of them also look into his eyes, and see the same thing as Mikey. Just when he is about to leave, however, Leo places his left hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Don't do it. It isn't worth it. Just…" Leo suddenly screams in pain when Tim grabs the hand and begins to twist and crush it. When Leo looks back into Tim's eyes, they have not changed, save for their intensity. Letting go, Tim leaves the alleyway.

"Aw man, we gotta stop him!" Raph picks up his Sais and prepares to head out after Tim. He gets as far as three steps when he collapses in pain. "Damn!" Leo and Donny also try to head out after Tim, but they fare just as well as Raph. The only one left standing is Mikey, and he only stares at Tim.

"Mikey, what are you doing? Stop him!" Raph yells at his brother, but Mikey stays still.

"There would have been nothing I could have done, Raphael." In a sign of defeat, he sits down.

"Bull! You could have told jokes, tied him up, or even knocked him out. And since when did you start calling me by my full name?"

For once, Michelangelo remains silent.

**1111**

**Jump City – Underground**

"Well, it seems that the boy is broken." Nekros is observing Tim in his energy sphere. "If he were to take his life, then Talleon would lose him as a possible disciple." Dispelling the energy sphere, he begins to stroke his chin. "I guess that I have no choice but to… ugh… save him." He speaks those words as if they were the worst curses ever. With that, he opens a dark portal and steps through. _I will not lose this power because some fool child's spirit is broken, and feels ready to die._

**1111**

**In the Netherrealm…**

****"It seems that your former 'general' has decided to take action, Talleon." Noob is once again observing the realm viewer crystal. Talleon is standing near a window (Do buildings in the Netherrealm even have windows?), observing the setting light source. "Apparently, your speech with him must have given him reason to do your whims."

"Nekros knows well enough that I could take away the power I gave him, if he were to fail. I have done so before with others, and could do it again." Talleon says this without turning around to face Noob. "Whether he realizes it or not, he will never be fully free from my hand."

Seeing Talleon turn around, Noob asks a question; "It seems that you are interested with the child. Why so?"

"I do find it interesting that this child is capable to traverse the realms without the assistance of higher powers. If only I could find out how he is able to achieve such a feat, then…" Talleon realizes that he is beginning to rant, and suddenly stops.

"Then what, master?" Noob is seemingly intent on finding out all about his master.

"It is none of your concern, Saibot. Now, we must steel ourselves. We shall attack Shinnok."

"…Very well." Disappointed, Noob covers the crystal and grabs his ice sword, called the Kori Blade. "So, how shall we do this?"

"The best way, my disciple; Divide and conquer." Talleon looks out towards Shinnok's spire. _You foolish god. The time for the likes of you have passed. It is now MY time._

**1111**

**Jump City Streets – 9:30 AM**

By this time, Tim has entered on the street that the battle is taking place. Looking around, he sees the Titans ready for battle. _Not that it will make any difference_, Tim thinks. Past them, he sees Tek-NOS with his right arm raised, and the two prongs protruding from it. Taking note of this, Tim decides to stay away.

That is, until he notices the girl with the hood (_Raven_, he recalls) blasts him with some sort of dark energy. At that moment, Tim knew there was going to be trouble. When the smoke receded, he noticed that the top of Tek-NOS' head has missing. Within what remained of his head, he saw the brain jar. Seeing Tek-NOS pull out that bar, he knew that it was now of never. He rushed in. Grabbing Raven's cloak, Tim pulls both of them down to the ground.

Shaking her head Raven looks up saying, "Who just…" before stopping to look at Tim. At first, she didn't recognize him, not until Beast Boy called out, "Hey, kid! Get out of here!" Shaking her head, she also notices that it is the boy that was hiding behind the dumpster. _Why is he out here?_ By that time, the other Titans have reached Raven and are helping her up. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Who is that, Raven?" Robin is looking over to the boy standing there.

"He's the kid, Rob." Beast Boy replies.

"I thought that he was currently in hiding. Why is he out here then?" Starfire asks.

"I don't know. Beast Boy, how could you tell it was him?" Raven asks the green teen.

"His scent."

"Excuse me?"

"Each person has a unique smell to them. I can somehow tell who's who by sniffing."

"What's next BB, claws popping out of your knuckles? A healing factor?" Cyborg says jokingly.

"Shut up."

**1111**

_So, the Target is still here_, thinks Tek-NOS. "You are indeed a person of your word, Target." He notices that the boy is gesturing at him, in a way to say 'follow me'. "Lead the way."

He sees the boy go towards the Titans, and gives them the same gesture. He then ducks into an alleyway. The Titans follow, as does Tek-NOS. Before they all enter, however, the mystic among them looks back. Seeing this, he also turns around, to see nothing. Seeing nothing, he turns to see the Titan enter the alley. As such, he follows as well. When he enters the mouth of the alleyway, he sees the four reptilian creatures.

"Hey, what's the Tin Man on steroids doing here?" The one wearing the red bandanna yells out. The Titans turn around, and finally notice him. They prepare to battle, but the boy steps between them. Shaking his head in a negative fashion, he gestures all of them to follow.

"You can't be serious." Cyborg says. This time, the boy states into Cyborg's eyes. It is said the Batman's gaze is enough to instill fear into the hearts of men. With this kid, he comes close, perhaps even matching that of the Dark Knight. With that, he steps out on the other side of the alleyway. Tek-NOS decides to take the lead.

Exiting the alleyway, the congregation sees Tim alongside a body, on his knees, weeping silently.

Robin takes the initiative. "Cyborg, contact the police, paramedics, and the fire department." Looking back he sees the metal teen making the call. When he turns around, he sees Mikey, Raven, and Tek-NOS next to the boy.

**1111**

By this time, Nekros has arrived and observes his brother and the Titans following the boy. Deciding to play it safe, he cast a minor spell of invisibility. _Why is that fool following them?_ Looking ahead, he notices one of the heroes look towards his direction. _Can she sense me?_ He notices that Tek-NOS is now looking over towards him. Standing still, he waits until they both leave, then follows.

Once at the mouth of the alley, he notices those that he battled. Staying silent, and resisting the urge to complete his actions against them, he watches as the boy calms a possible confrontation between the heroes and his brother. With this confrontation avoided, he then proceeded to walk of the alley. The other followed, his brother between the two groups of heroes.

Deciding to be careful, he climbs up to the top of one of the buildings. Looking down, he notices the boy weeping on his knees at the side of a body. He strangely enough remains silent. Looking near the entrance to the alley, he sees two of the heroes conversing, both male. The caped one is conversing with the half-machined one. Moments later, the half-machine pulls out a device and speaks into it.

Looking back towards the body, he notices the caped girl, the boy, his brother, and one of the creatures surrounding the body. Nekros decides to wait, until the time if perfect.

**1111**

Michelangelo looks at the body that lay before him. He was always somewhat squeamish when there was death involved. Over time, however, he has learned to ignore that feeling due to his ninja training. This is such a time. His eyes close, and his body begins to shudder. Shaking his head, he finally speaks. "No one should ever perish like this, despite their actions in the past. There was no honor in this." Opening his eyes, he focuses on the body. "It seems that whoever did this was… wait a minute." Looking at the face, he sees so many similarities with the boy. "Was this your… dad?"

The boy turns his heads, and shakes his head yes. When he looks around, he feels uneasy. Shaking his head, he turns back to the body, his head throbbing in pain.

Raven then speaks. "Do you know who did this?" Her voice, usually unemotional, is beginning to crack. She sees that the boy shakes his head no.

Tek-NOS replies, "I do. I saw it happen."

Raven turns to him, grabs him with her powers, and slams him into a nearby wall, creating a crater. "And you didn't do anything? Inaction can be just as bad, if not worse, than any criminal act." She notices that the other Turtles and Titans have surrounded her and Tek-NOS.

"I couldn't. To do something like what you said would go against my programming. Doing so could have made me gone rampant, perhaps doing more damage, and costing more lives than just this. Would you want that on you conscience?" Tek-NOS looks at the girl, and notices something very strange. While they battled, she had two eyes. At this time, there seems to be a second pair above the existing two. They were also red, which contradicted her normal purple irises.

"That is no excuse." Raven's voice has become raspy. By this time, her teammates have begun to back away from her.

**1111**

Nekros is looking down at the situation developing. He would normally grab the child by now, but is distracted by the female who is currently pinning his brother to a wall. _Her powers are amazing! I can sense the demonic essence pouring from her. Yes, she is perfect!_ However, he is ignorant to the tentacle beside him until it's too late. He is grabbed by the appendage and thrown into the buildings in front of him, creating another small crater and large amounts of dust, before falling down to the ground.

By this time, the other Titans have noticed the appendages and moved away. The Turtles, unaware of what they were, he hit by one of them. They were hit with such force that they flew back into walls themselves. Shaking their heads, they get back up and pull out their weapons. Hearing the slam behind them, they see a crater and plumes of dust, but no body. Ignoring it, the Turtles side with the 4 remaining Titans.

_This has gone on long enough._ Returning to the visible spectrum, Nekros pulls out his weapon of choice: A Scythe. Embedded on the blade are five mystic runes, each representing water, fire, air, earth, and the cold. Gripping the handles, Nekros waits for the proper time to strike.

**1111**

"Robin, what going on?" Leo is asking the Titan.

"Something that I hoped would never happen again." His face looks grim, and is gripping his Bo fiercely.

"Wait! You mean to say this has happened before?" Raph's arm is hanging limp, but he still holds onto one of his Shadow Sais.

"When she loses control of her emotions, this happens. Tek-NOS just said the wrong thing." Starfire replies to Raph's question.

"Hoe can we stop her without hurting her?" Leo has one of his Crimson Katanas in front of him in a defensive position.

"I doubt any amount of speaking to her will help. Cyborg, tell dispatch that the crews have to wait!"

"Too late Robin!" Cyborg calls out. Looking past him, Robin sees various JCPD squad cars in the area, as well as a fire truck and an ambulance.

"Get out of here! You're in danger!" Robin is yelling to the vehicles, but it is too late. Raven's tentacles have ensnared some of the (luckily) vacant cars. "Oh, no."

"What's the matter, afraid of the dark?" Raven's dark voice calls out. To her surprise, and that of Tek-NOS and the heroes, there is a reply.

"The dark? You know nothing of the dark!" With this cry, Nekros leaps at her, his scythe drawn back.

Seeing this, Raven throws two of the ensnared squad cars at Nekros. At the same time, more appendages appear and gather more debris and vehicles for throwing. Looking around, she sees only threats. No friends, no allies, no significant other. Her anger has taken complete control.

Nekros takes heed of the vehicles, but continues towards Raven uninterrupted. Just before the vehicles come into contact with him, he swings the scythe with unimaginable speed. It appears as if his weapon didn't do anything, but just when it looks like the vehicles are to touch him, they split in half, from side to side.

Continuing undeterred, Nekros dashes to the boy, who has turned his towards the action. Taking advantage of this, he grabs the boy by the back of the neck. "You have got someone that wants to meet you, boy. Be thankful I don't kill you, like I did him." He gestures towards the body to the side of the boy. He is somewhat surprised that the boy does not look up to his face. Instead, he simply look ahead, seeing the battle unfolding. "This doesn't concern you. Now, we must go."

**1111**

Tim is staring ahead, looking at the person who he saved not more than 10 minutes ago, when he hears the voice say, "This doesn't concern you. Now, we must go." Ignoring the voice, Tim continues to stare ahead. His concentration is broken, however, when the pressure on the back of his neck increases.

"I grow sick of this." Tim feels a pulling sensation at the back of his neck, trying to take him away from the battle field. Tim looks down at the body on the ground, the body of his father. _I guess that it may be some time before we meet again. Forgive me._ Looking back, he notices this father's nightstick._ Perhaps all is not lost yet_.

"Hey, ugly!" The boy notices that the pressure on the back of his neck has receded. Looking ahead, he sees the Turtles, their weapons drawn, their faces grim.

Taking this opportunity, Tim elbows the mass behind him. Noticing that the grasp on his neck is completely gone, he dives for the nightstick. Rolling, he grabs it and begins to scuttle out of the way. Looking down at the weapon of his fallen father, Tim remembers all the times that he was on the other side of it. Shaking his head, he hears Mikey call out to him.

"Get out of here! We'll hold him off." Tim looks at his face; Tim's face seemingly saying _I want to stay_. "Just go!" Mikey yells out. Lowering his head, Tim follow the instructions and runs.

Yet, Tim doesn't leave the battle site. Instead, he looks over at the other situation. While the Turtles are to deal with Nekros, the four remaining Titans have to try and calm their teammate, Raven, while making sure that Tek-NOS doesn't escape. Tim is standing a fair distance from both battles, and observes what is to transpire.

**1111**

I know, these cliffies suck. Bear with me. I know that I also took a long time to upload this chapter. With trying to find a job, catching up on what I missed, AND trying to do C++, my plate has been ridiculously busy.

I have noticed that no one is really making any comments on this story. Is it really that bad? Please, feel free to comment. I can take it. If it's okay, say so. If it sucks, say so. If you feel it must be changed, say so. This story is not set in stone. I will make changes, as needed, so that it can be favored in a better light.

Next Chapter: Titan Troubles

REVIEW, AND REJOICE!


	8. Titan Troubles Pt 1

**Zatrion presents…**

_Of Ninjas, Titans, and Specters_

The Teen Titans belong to DC Comics, which is owned by Time Warner. Mortal Kombat is owned by Midway. The idea for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was originated by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. The characters of Tek-NOS, Nekros, Talleon, and Zatrion are mine. Dragon Ball Z was created by Akira Toriyama.

Note: "Talking", _Thinking, "Mind Speak, _"Communicator"

**Chapter 7: Titan Trouble Pt. 1**

"Raven, snap out of it!" Beast Boy calls out to her. "Come back to us." The green teen ducks underneath a thrown trash can lid. Behind him, Robin preps his Bo, Starfire floats in the air, both eyes and fists glowing green, and Cyborg has his Sonic Cannon prepped to fire.

"You fools! The Raven you know is far gone." When one looks at her now, her argument could have merit. Gone is the pale skin and two amethyst eyes. In their stead are four red eyes and flesh a deep red. This red was not of embarrassment or anger, but her demonic heritage.

"We know better than that, and so do you. That Raven is as much a part of you as you are for her." Robin preps a Birdarang while speaking.

"Yet she denies me and holds me back. She will now know what she has done to me." During this entire instance, Tek-NOS remains pressed against a wall due to her mystical talent.

"The Raven we know would not say such mean things about herself, or you, or… I am confused. Still, this is unlike her normal actions." Starfire remains ready to attack.

"You may have swapped bodies with her, but yet you learned nothing about her. Pathetic, really." This darker, demonic Raven (Now called Dark Raven) readies more debris to throw at them.

"I surprised that you don't remember us, though. Both BB and I were inside Raven's mind, and we saw what happened. You lost to the real deal." Cyborg's shoulders open up, to reveal missile launchers.

"Only because her other emotions decided to band against me." Feeling a small struggle, she turns her head to where she has held Tek-NOS for the past few minutes. To her surprise (and the other Titans), Tek-NOS is no longer there.

"Emotions. A pointless flaw of flesh." Turning their heads, Dark Raven and the Titans find Tek-NOS, relatively undamaged. "In order to become perfect, I had to shed what made me who I was. This included any semblance of emotions that an opponent could use against me in battle."

"From what I could tell, you are far from perfect, Tek-NOS. And it seems that you still have some emotions left in that heap that you call a body." Cyborg retorts. Within Tek-NOS, he can see something akin to himself.

"Are you trying to bait me, Cyborg? If so, that is a really pathetic attempt on your behalf. It is true that I still hold _some _emotions, but that has a purpose. As for me not being perfect, that is also true. But, I never said that I was absolutely perfect. Such a feat takes time, and that time has yet to come."

Tek-NOS looks down at his right arm, remembering that his plasma cannon has been disabled. "You leave me no choice, Titans. I was going to spare you, but your constant meddling in affairs beyond your understanding will be your end. I will make sure that there will be enough for a memorial." With that, his right arm transforms from the flamethrower into something just as deadly; a modified Gatling gun. Without any need for warm-up, he opens fire.

"Titans, move!" Following Robin's cue, the other three move. At the same time, Robin throws the Birdarang to see if he can cause Tek-NOS' aim to err. Unfortunately, the trademark weapon of the Teen Wonder is shattered by the massive rounds of the weapons. Seeing this, he manages to pull out his grapple device and shoot it out to his side. He manages to get out of the way of the bullets by mere inches.

By this time, Cyborg has begun his own assault on Tek-NOS. He blasts the mechanical monstrosity with a fully powered shot from his Sonic Cannon, causing a massive dust plume around Tek-NOS' body. Staying prepared, he preps for another blast once the dust settles.

He is unable to do so due to being hit in the back with a powerful blow. The strength of the blow send him corkscrewing into a condemned building. "GAAAH!" Getting up, Cyborg notices that his right arm is beginning to spark. Checking his systems, he notices that his Sonic Cannon has been compromised due to a massive chunk of building lodged within it. He manages to remove the chunk of debris from it, and returns it back into his default fist form.

_Where is he?_ Having his missiles on stand-by, he proceeds to looks around. After a few moments, he doesn't see Tek-NOS. Taking a breath, he shuts down his missile launchers and sits down. Taking out his communicator, he opens it. "Yo, Robin. You there?"

"I'm still alive, if that's what you mean." Robin's face shows up on the communicator. "How are things on your side?"

"Aside from a busted Sonic Cannon, just peachy. You haven't happened to have seen Tek-NOS, did you?"

"Not a sign of his metal hide, and that doesn't seem right."

Hearing a noise behind him, Cyborg gets up and grabs a nearby lead pipe with his open hand.

"What is it, Cyborg?" Robin's face is obscured by shadows, mimicking that of his mentor.

Approaching the noise, Cyborg raises the hand holding the lead pipe. Making a small leap, he finds… a rat skittering across the floor. Raising the communicator back to his face, he talks into it. "Just a little pest. I'll be…" His voice is interrupted with a loud pitched whine, followed by slow, repetitive beep. Looking around he sees nothing. Backing out of the room, he has the metal pipe ready. When he steps out of the room, the beeping increases in frequency. Looking behind himself, he notices a massive amount of explosives. Before they explode, Cyborg can utter only one word. "Shit." He is then engulfed in waves of concussive force and flames.

**1111**

"Cyborg!" Robin cries out for his teammate when he sees the condemned building explode. Rushing over to the remains of the building, he begins to sift through the rubble. After a few moments, he finds Cyborg. He is bloodied, battered, smoking, and sparking, but still alive. Robin tries to lift Cyborg, but finds him hot to the touch.

"Not a wise choice on your behalf, Robin." Turning around, he sees Tek-NOS. "You really should pay attention." He quickly looks down at Cyborg, then back at the Teen Wonder. "You see, this is why you will lose. You constant sense of 'compassion' makes you easy to manipulate, and as such, weak."

"You are sick, psychotic. Can you honestly say that there isn't anyone who you would risk life and limb for?" Robin pulls out two more Birdarangs and places them together to make a sword, the R-Blade.

"No. In fact, I tell the people who need my help to help themselves." Robin hasn't noticed this until now, but on the right waist of Tek-NOS is a katana scabbard. Getting into stance, Tek-NOS pulls out the blade with his left arm. Upon the hilt are glyphs, and the blade itself seems impossibly sharp.

"How were you able to escape Raven's grasp? We didn't even see you move." Robin is also getting into stance. He rarely used the R-Blade, feeling that using a sword goes against his style. Yet, he takes time to practice with Leonardo on a weekly basis. Feeling prepared, he goes into an overhead strike.

"I guess that you have yet to master teleportation." Tek-NOS casually places the katana into a blocking position and catches the attack. "It truly is a marvelous technology."

"Why is that boy so important?" Robin jumps back, then rushes forward, moving the R-Blade to create a horizontal slash.

"I have said it before; I shall not reveal it since it will not matter." Tek-NOS once again blocks the attack, not before he shifts it over to his right hand. Before Robin dodges out of the way, Tek-NOS backhands him. The power behind the blow is enough to send Robin staggering back a few feet. "Besides, you won't live long enough to do anything about it." With a dash, Tek-NOS draws first blood on Robin by cutting deep into his right forearm.

"GARGH!" Robin loses his grip on the R-Blade, instead grabbing the forearm to try and stem the loss of blood. He realizes that if he can't get some patchwork done on the wound, he could pass out, or it might become infected.

"Yet another weakness. Fleshy beings are far too easy to wound physically. If they were to be cut or shot, the effects would be apparent." Tek-NOS walks over to the Teen Wonder, who is trying to grab some medical tape and gauze from his belt in order to stem the bleeding. "Now, we can't have that." Grabbing his head with one hand, he lifts Robin off of his feet.

"Excuse me." Feeling a tapping on his shoulder, Tek-NOS turns to receive a fist on behalf of Cyborg. This blow was enough to loosen the grip on Robin who retaliates with a spin kick to Tek-NOS' head. This combination attack makes his stagger backwards a few steps. By this time, Cyborg has rushed over to Tek-NOS and grabs his shoulders. Tek-NOS replies by doing the same.

They both struggle to get an upper hand until Cyborg decides to pull a move he seen in one of his Dragon Ball Z movies. Releasing his grip, he knees Tek-NOS where the tip of the chin is supposed to be, causing sparks. Like Broly, however, Tek-NOS lowers his head, while the point of the knee is still on his chin point. However, Broly never had to contend with having more than a dozen missiles shot at him from point blank range.

This desperation move sends Cyborg flying back into a nearby brick wall. Robin rushes over to him, having bandaged up the wound to the best of his abilities. "You alright, Cy?"

"I'll be fine when he stays down. Let's just hope 16 missiles point blank makes sure that happens."

Famous last words.

Tek-NOS walks out of the dust, haze and smoke, various amounts of damage covering his body. "This is becoming quite tedious." His right arm shifts back into the Gatling gun mode, and he aims it at the two. Yet, the barrels do not rotate. Instead, the center of the gun widens as a missile is prepped. "It is endgame!" He fires the missile.

Before the missile reaches them, the two teenage boys are enveloped by a green energy and propelled onto the roof of a building. The missile misses them and flies through the nearby alleyway eventually hitting a nearby firetruck, causing the vehicle to literally disintegrate.

"Uhhh, are we dead?" Cyborg asks Robin.

"Not yet. The more important question is, how did we survive?" Robin looks down and notices a man wearing red standing in front of Tek-NOS. _Who is that guy?_

At the same time, Tek-NOS is thinking the same, only expressing it verbally. "Who are you? And what have you done with those two?"

The man in red answers, and his voice is strange. It seems as if the voice is echoing, although there are no possible places for echoes nearby. "We are the souls of lost warriors brought back to fight. As for the two teenagers, We removed them from harm's way. Now, allow us the opportunity to defeat you." With those last words, the man's eyes glow a bright green and he begins to levitate. Soon, the man in red slams down to the ground, creating a small tremor.

This staggers Tek-NOS, and he attempts to rush the man in red. He soon finds that he isn't capable of reaching him. Looking down, he sees why. Tek-NOS is enveloped in the same green light that covered the two Titan Boys just moments ago, and he is being levitated. Unlike Cyborg and Robin, Tek-NOS is slammed down to the ground with tremendous force. Tek-NOS is able to get back up, but is suddenly knocked back down due to a green energy blast from the man in red. Getting up again, Tek-NOS asks, "What is you name?"

The man in red replies, "We are Ermac. And he is Cyrax."

"What do you…" Tek-NOS is suddenly enveloped in extreme pain. Looking down, he sees a blade of energy emerging from his chest, and slick oil begins to spout from the wound. Tek-NOS drops to his knees, and is trying to claw out the weapon from the back.

"May I?" This voice is similar to that of Tek-NOS, except it seems to be more… cheerful. This voice belongs to a machine clad in yellow. It wears the trappings of a ninja, but looks far too bulky to be one.

"Of course, Cyrax." Ermac levitates himself up to the point of the Titan boys. "Relax. We are not your enemy."

"How can we trust you?" Cyborg is standing up, both hands are clenched.

"Take it easy, Cyborg. This guy just saved us from a missile. He can't be all bad." Robin is also ready to attack, but seems more lax.

"How do you know? He might just some lackey sent to complete this mission, whatever the hell it is." Cyborg looks as if he is ready to explode. His face is red, and the beginning of steam is coming out of his nose.

"We assure you that We do not mean any harm to you or your teammates. Let Us levitate both of you down." Ermac is still levitating after all this time.

"What about it, Cyborg?" Robin has a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Cyborg is brief and crass. Soon, both of them are enveloped in the same energy surrounding Ermac. Within moments, they too are levitating. Soon enough, all three are on the ground. "There is one thing I'm wonderin' about, Ermac. What's with 'We' and 'Us'?"

"It is difficult to explain now. We shall explain once the threats are defeated." Ermac then walks over to the prone body of Tek-NOS. Cyrax is wounded, slick oil flowing down from a wound on his side, and kneeling next to Tek-NOS. Cyrax then proceeds to remove his helmet. Beneath it is the face of a black man.

"Are the other two OK?" Without the mask, Cyrax sounds about the same as Cyborg, except about 15 years older. He holds his left hand out

"The one called Robin was cut across the forearm deeply. He was able to stem the bleeding, but there is still a chance that he might go into shock." Ermac grabs Cyrax's extended hand and pulls the cyber ninja back to his feet. "We suggest that you take him to a nearby medical facility."

"No can do." Robin is over by both of the ninjas along with Cyborg. "We still have friends that need help, and I, for one, intend to be there."

"You could become a liability to your friends. Let Us handle this."

"But the nearest medical center is over a mile away." Robin replies.

"No problem. We could just take…" Cyborg looks over and notices that the T-Car is in flames. "GAAAH!! My baby!"

"I take it he really takes great pride in his handiwork." Cyrax looks over at the vehicle wreckage.

"You have no idea." Robin says. "So, how are we going to get to that medical center? It's not like it'll come to us."

"In our case, it will." With that, Cyrax taps a few buttons on his wrist, and a portal opens up. "Come on, Robin. This portal will take us to OIA HQ. We'll get patched up there." Without a second thought, Cyrax steps through. Shrugging his shoulders, Robin soon follows. Ermac is about to enter, but stops.

"Cyborg, We must assist one of Our friends. Go through the portal to receive treatment." Ermac then levitates and rushes off.

Sniffing back sobs, Cyborg then proceeds to enter the portal.

**1111**

Wow, another 8 pager, and this one was whipped out in the shortest amount of time.

Now, some of the readers are wondering why Ermac refers to himself as 'We' or 'Us'. This is quite simple. Since Ermac is composed of many dead warrior souls, he sees himself as more than one, hence 'We' or 'Us'. As for Cyrax being black, this is canon in the MK universe.

Now, I know that Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire rarely showed up in this chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter is all them, plus 1 blind psychic swordsman and one ninja composed of many souls.

Next Chapter: Titan Troubles Part 2

REVIEW, AND REJOICE!


End file.
